demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bobbyboy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Leafwhisker/Demigod Perhaps/Bobbyboy123-20100409220243 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:09, 10 April 2010 k whateva No, it never came. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous So here's the story... When you and I were in CHB California, you asked me if you can join my Aura Manipulation class. I... judged you up. I told you that you weren't capable of it. Then you asked one of your friends to ask me. I told your friend the same thing. You heard me and felt ashamed and probably embarassed. We ended up having a shouting match. Then you left Camp and joined the invading army. Then you started learning Aura Manipulation on your own the way I did. You turned out to be good. Since so much destruction happened. I had to face you and wipe out most of your memories. I did the same to everyone in CHB California. The real reason why we haven't heard from you in a long time was because you were with the invading army. I changed everyone's memories into thinking that Camp was invaded and you defeated the sphinx and Kampe all by yourself and that's why you became Hades Cabin Counselor. You actually didn't defeat the sphinx. I also changed the memory of everyone in the world who knew you into thinking that your name was Alex. It's actually Alexei. As for the Greek writing you did in the classroom. The reason why you did it was because of me. I sensed that the spell I cast upon YOU was starting to wear out, so I took control of your body so I could write my warning to you on the board then I faded back to my own body. I'm sorry if you think I'm mean. The only reason why I did these things was because I wanted so badly to protect all those I care about... my family... my best friend... pretty much everyone. So, I'm sorry. JERK!!! Hey! What I did was for your own good! You were about to release such great destruction upon Camp that I had to erase most of your memories Alexei! I did it because I CARED about MY FAMILY!! How can you say such things. Fine! I don't care which side you join! You arrogant *******!!!!! @#$$$#@$#@$$@#$$@#@$ Re: I'm Sorry No, don't go! I'm sorry about what I said too, I'm hotheaded and get angered easily...But please don't leave! I'm begging you! -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Then try and undo your actions, yes that sounds almost immpossible but anything is possible if you believe. I doubt Thief would ever think of commiting suicide, the only person that would even think about it is me, I'm terribly emo and have the cuts to prove it... -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye, Alex, see ya later, hopefully. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey. SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T FORCE PEOPLE TO CHANGE THEIR BELIEFS ALEX! IT'S WRONG. IT'S INHUMAN!!! IF YOU CONTINUE DOING THIS. YOU MIGHT GROW UP TO BE A TYRANT OR DICTATOR. THAT'S REALLY SCARY AND BAD. IF YOU'RE JUST HERE TO MAKE DEBATES... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. YOU'RE A PEST!!!!! AN IMBECILE. WE ALL HAVE PROOF. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BALIEVE ANY OF IT JUST LEAVE!!! GO AWAY!!!! And just to let you know... I don't dislike you anymore... I TOTALLY HATE YOUR GUTS!!!!! Uh, hello Alex. Yeah, I know you'll think I'm lying but dad said you are really his son, just please try to believe again. -Leafwhisker 23:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Alex, you're just confused, I know you are. Just try and believe again, please. -Leafwhisker I Love The Dark 00:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's possible, very possible. -Leafwhisker I Love The Dark 00:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine. -[[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker I Love The Dark]] 00:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC)